kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Better if I Can't Win
|title = It's Better if I Can't Win |romaji = Kate ne e guraigachōdoī |kanji = 勝てねェぐらいがちょうどいい |airdate = April 21, 2012 |manga chapters = Chapter 4, 5 and 6 |previous = I Am Serious |next = Take Care of the Counter Attack! }} It's Better if I Can't Win (勝てねェぐらいがちょうどいい, Kate ne e guraigachōdoī) is the third episode of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis Seirin's team arrives at Kaijo High for their practice match. While they are walking Kuroko notices Kagami's red eyes. Kagami reveals that he couldn't sleep from the excitement of facing a member of the Generation of Miracles. Kise meets up with the group to guide them to the gym. Kise completely ignores Kagami and goes straight to talk to Kuroko. He start talking about how much he has cried since Kuroko turned his offer down, but Kuroko, knowing he is being sarcastic, asks him to stop. After Kise gets serious he tells Kagami that he will crush him with everything he has, but this just made Kagami smile from the excitement. After arriving at the gym Riko is surprised to find out that they are playing on a half court, since the other half is being used for practice. Takeuchi, Kaijo's coach, greets them and explains that since they aren't good enough he will have the guys from the bench have a normal practice sesion while the others play, since they wouldn't learn anything from watching the match. Seeing as they are being looked down upon Riko and the rest of the team get infuriated, while Kagami gets fired up. Meanwhile, Kise is getting ready for the game, but the coach informs him that he's not playing, further infuriating Seirin's team. Kise tries to apologize, and tells them to force the coach to put him in, and tells Kagami that if he can't do that then he can't say he'll defeat the Generation of Miracles. Before the game begins the referee tells Seirin to send out their fifth member, but Kuroko tells him he's already there, everyone in the gym is surprised by his lack of presence. The game starts with Kaijo getting the first possession. Kasamatsu tries to organize the offense, but Kuroko steals the ball and goes on a fast break. When Kasamatsu catches up with Kuroko he passes the ball to Kagami who dunks it so hard he breaks the rim. The game is about to continue on the full court, this time with Kise playing. All of a sudden a bunch of girls appear on the gym screaming for Kise, and he starts waving at them. Kasamatsu anboyed by Kise waving at the girls goes and kicks him. The game starts with Kise receiving a pass from Kasamatsu and dunking it very hard, he is then kicked by Kasamatsu for not breaking the rim. Seirin gets the ball and Kagami returns the dunk with one of his own from a pass from Kuroko. The game goes on back and forth with a very high-paced game. Seirin asks for a time-out so that Kuroko can rest and Kagami cools down. During the time-out Kuroko and Kise tell their teams the same thing, that Kuroko can't use his misdirection for more than 40 minutes because of the high-paced game. The game continues with Seirin changing from man-to-man to a box-and-one zone defence. A three-pointer from Kasamatsu puts the game 28-22 in Kaijo's favor. as the game continues Kurokos lack of precense keeps fading, and the gap keeps widening, with the score 33-25 in Kaijo's favor. During an out of bounds call, Kise tells Kagami that their gap in strength is too great and that Kagami can't defeat him. Kagami just laugh and is happy to accept the challenge, he also tells Kise that Kuroko is his weakness because he can't copy what he can't see. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Manga and Anime Differences *During the match between Seirin and Kaijō in the manga, Kasamatsu and Kise were playing with 3 other unidentified players. In the anime, they were immediately pictured as the other Kaijō players: Moriyama, Hayakawa and Kobori. In the manga, they don't appear until Kaijō's match against Tōō in the Interhigh. Navigation 03